Destruction of the Interceptor
The Destruction of the ''Interceptor'' was a skirmish between the crew of the Black Pearl and the crew [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. It was fought near an unnamed shoal. Prelude Chasing the Interceptor '' pursuing the Interceptor.]] The crew of Barbossa and Jack boarded the Pearl and headed out in hot pursuit of the HMS Interceptor. Barbossa and Sparrow, meanwhile, attempted to cut a deal in Barbossa's cabin. Jack was attempting to make Barbossa give him "his" ship, where then he would strand Barbossa on a beach and shout the name of the person who's blood he needed to him, as he sailed away. Barbossa, however, did not feel comfortable with giving away "his" ship, while he trusted that the name Sparrow gave him was the one he needed. Negotiations were at a standstill, but Bo'sun entered the cabin and informed them that the Interceptor was in view. Barbossa ordered Jack to be put in the brig, and headed closely behind the Interceptor. The resourceful crew of the Interceptor, however, attempted to lose the Pearl over an unnamed shoal. The Interceptor, the smaller and lighter of the two ship, was easily able to transverse over the shoal. It then began to dump supplies and cargo overboard, to make it go even faster. Barbossa ordered the crew to bring out the oars, as well as the guns, confident that the Pearl would catch up with the Interceptor. As the Pearl slowly caught up, the Interceptor attempted one last trick. It lowered its starboard anchor into the shoal, catching one a rock and turning sharply around towards the Pearl. Barbossa quickly ordered the crew to turn the ship around, and ordered a full broadside. The Skirmish Both sides opened with hot fire. Having thrown most of the cannonballs overboard, the Interceptor crew improvised with everything they had, creating shots called long reach. These makeshift shots were effective, blasting holes out of the Pearl and knocking crewmembers into the Sea. .]] The immortal crew of the Pearl was more then a match for the mortal crew of the Interceptor. Barbossa ordered his men to board the Interceptor, but right before they did, the main mast of the Interceptor was shot and it crashed onto the Pearl's deck. Barbossa then ordered the crew to retrieve the medallion, after which, Jack the monkey crept onto the mast and scurried onboard the Interceptor. The Interceptor was swiftly boarded, and in fierce hand to hand combat, the Interceptor crew fought viciously to hold off the invincible pirates. Jack escaped, and hurried across to the Interceptor, amidst the battle. He then met with Elizabeth and asked where the medallion was and then, after Elizabeth's attempt to slap him, where was Will. Only then did they discover that he was trapped in the hold, unable to escape. Several of the pirates rushed to the magazine, and poured out gunpowder to act as a fuse. Jack returned, medallion in hand, with Sparrow suspiciously in hot pursuit of the monkey. But was too late to retrieve the medallion, for it was already returned to Barbossa. The pirates then captured the survivors of the skirmish from the Interceptor, and tied them up on the Pearl. It was then that Barbossa tipped off by his crew that they had set up an explosion, and eagerly waited for the Interceptor's destruction, medallion in hand. Aftermath and Elizabeth Swann marooned.]] After the Interceptor exploded, Barbossa was confronted by a man claiming to be Will Turner, son of "Bootstrap Bill". He intended to shoot himself, and fall into the sea, thus making his blood unattainable for Barbossa's plan to lift the curse. Barbossa asked Turner was his terms were; Turner said he wanted Ms. "Turner" to be set free, a term Turner eagerly made clear previously, and he also wished for the crew of the Interceptor not to be harmed. Barbossa agreed, ordering the crew of the Interceptor to be locked in the brig. But, instead of just leaving Elizabeth at a port, he decided to cleverly twist his bargain with Turner and "release" (maroon) Elizabeth on an island, the same island that Jack had been marooned on all those years prior. But, she would have company; Sparrow was also to be marooned on the island, in response to his previous escape, and for trying to manipulate Barbossa. With those two dealt with, Barbossa turned the Pearl back toward Isla de Muerta, now finally able to actually lift the curse. But there would be no mistakes this time, and Barbossa, at the request of his crew, intended to kill Will and spill all of his blood to lift the curse. category:Battles